


Under the Skin

by givemeunicorns



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: The brush grew thicker as the field turned to forest, the bright moon shining between the fir trees. Steve darted between the rough barked trunks, his body a flash of gold in the night. Sam was draw in by the night sounds, the woods coming alive with it's after dark life. Somewhere in the trees an owl called, and Steve called back, his howl breaking the quiet like a knife.~~~SamSteve girft exchange piece for reservoircat! Enjoy





	

 

The moon was bright yellow tonight, brilliant and low hanging, lighting up the field for miles in every direction. A harvest moon, his mother would have called. Steve called it a wandering moon, a wolf moon. In truth, every moon was a wolf moon, but on nights like this, the pull of the wolf was the strongest.

A soft breeze ruffled Sam's dark sable fur and he turned his nose into it, breathing deep, looking for the scents of his pack mates. Natasha was close by, Sharon sure to be not far. He could feel T'challa's presence in his bones, every member of the pack in tune to the presence of their leader. To his left, he heard a shifting in the grass, too big and too careful to be a mouse. The scent reached him, his muscles bunching in anticipation. A tawny flash of fur streaked past him, faster than any other wolf Sam had ever seen and he gave chase without a second thought. He'd never catch Steve, they both knew it, but the rush of mate's scent as he followed his path through the tall grasses, the shine of his fur under the moon light and the wild blood flowing through Sam's veins was more than enough. He ran as fast as his four legs would take him, tracking the familiar path to their hiding spot.

Steve cleared a fallen long in one graceful leap, slowing him enough for Sam to gain an inch. He nipped playfully at his mates heels, at the tip of his tale. Steve sensed the playful challenge and took it in stride, kicking up dust and pulling ahead. Sam let out a howl, the thrill of the chase fully in his blood now, his paws pounding the dirt as he chased after Steve.

He and Riley had found the spot on one of their earliest runs together. Sam was a new wolf then, still terrified of the wolf that lived under his skin. Riley had taught him to embrace it with the courage and candor with which he did all things. The pang of grief struck Sam sharply between his ribs. He still missed Riley, especially on nights like this. It had been Riley who hand suggested Sam take Steve to the canyon, to impress the handsome lone wolf that Sam had pulled into their pack. It was Riley who'd encouraged him to take a mate. Sam was grateful for everyone who'd come into his life since he's lost his pack mate, but you didn't ever fill the whole a friend like that left behind.

Steve had been new to the pack then, often overwhelmed by the presence of so many others. Steve been a without a pack a long time, before he'd meet Sam. Even now, he was at his most content when it was just the two of them. But like all wolves, even Steve couldn't temper the fire the moon put in his blood. Sam wasn't about to complain, despite knowing that Natasha's teasing would be merciless tomorrow, if they disappeared off into the forest.

The brush grew thicker as the field turned to forest, the bright moon shining between the fir trees. Steve darted between the rough barked trunks, his body a flash of gold in the night. Sam was draw in by the night sounds, the woods coming alive with it's after dark life. Somewhere in the trees an owl called, and Steve called back, his howl breaking the quiet like a knife. It was a joyful sound, like one of celebration and Sam answered back with one of his own, listening as the call echoed out beyond them.

The were thundering downhill now, Steve disappearing entirely into the thick copse of trees. The creek flowed into view, it's water a calm music in the wild night. It was surreal, coming back to this place after so long. When Hydra had been hunting them, they'd kept away from the familiar places. The bastards wanted to take and control the power they carried, to use their wolves to sow fear and destruction. Now they'd pulled the weed out by the root and once again they were free, to run whenever and where ever they liked. Natasha's choice words with certain government officials hadn't hurt either.

Sam slowed to a trot, following the creek into the sandstone canyon. Steve had shifted back into a man's flesh, face turned up to the glow of the moon. His skin was bathed in sweat, chest heaving from his run through the woods and the change, but he looked more at peace here than anywhere else. Sam shook himself, the first painful pull of his muscles as he let himself shift back. Steve's transformation was almost instant, a perk of being the product of science. Sam's took several long minutes, that left him feeling stretched out for some time afterwards. It was worth it though, he wanted to put his hands on his mate.

Steve waited patiently, watching Sam shift with a sort of appreciation only an artist could supply. Steve was enamored with the smooth shift in anatomy, the rippling change of muscle and bone. It seemed all the more magical when he was watching Sam, watching the form of his lover's body change from one familiar landscape to another. His breath caught as Sam got shakily to his feet, rubber legged and knock kneed.

Steve's broad hands settled on Sam's hips, bare bodies close enough to touch.

“Steady?” Steve asked, smiling, his breath misting between them.

Sam grinned back, kissing his mate's mouth.

“As an oak,” Sam replied, “I let you win.”

Steve snorted, leaning into to nose the line of Sam's jaw.

“Sure you did.”

Steve buried his fingers in Steve's blonde hair and breathed in the smell of him.

“You doubt my prowess, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve laughed, voice rich and breath warm against Sam's skin.

“You can't call me that when I'm standing naked in the woods with you, thinking the kind of stuff I'm thinking right now. Leave Mr. Rogers out of this.”

Sam pushed away, grin turning sly, arms crossed over his chest and hips canted forward in a way he knew made Steve's heart race. He could smell it.

“Oh really? And what kind of thoughts you have rattling around up there.... _Mr. Rogers”_

Steve's muscles only a breath before he pounced, snatching Sam around the waist and carrying him to the leaf littered ground.

“How about I show you,” Steve growled playfully, pulling Sam against his chest.

“How about you do,” Sam replied, pulling Steve down for a kiss.

Somewhere at the edge of the woods, the pack howled again.

 


End file.
